


Formation

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [50]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Perhaps he was all in her head. [tri 6]





	Formation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Copperfur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/gifts).



> Prize fic drabble for Tomoe and Mega Prompts word prompt 27.

Wizarmon hadn't even looked at her.

And now that Tailmon was recalling herself, her past, her everything, the loss comes back, fresh and new. He had created that bond, for, for himself perhaps. Maybe it was to repay a debt that didn't need repayment, only survival.

All he really cared for was Tailmon. Maybe her, because she was Tailmon's but mostly that single white cat. And for not much. But also everything.

So, maybe he hadn't been there at all to guide her where she needed to be. Maybe it was just her last memory of him, brought to life and winking out, gone forever because he was dead and the dead were supposed to  _stay that way._

For Tailmon's sake, she truly hoped he was real for one day. One day far away from here and now.


End file.
